


So... Coffee?

by ProtoDan



Series: Mega Man HSAU [2]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: (like you don't even know), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, clumsy couch blowjobs, poor bass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoDan/pseuds/ProtoDan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario Kart and sexual tension do not mix. Or perhaps they mix too well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	So... Coffee?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KathrynShadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathrynShadow/gifts).



Twenty minutes ago, they were playing Mario Kart. (X was, of course, dominating; Blues challenged him to Rainbow Road far too much for him to lose. Ever.)  
Ten minutes ago, they were talking in hushed voices so as not to wake Zero’s brother—about school, schoolwork, life. To X’s consternation, there was no discussion of how they had made out in the hallway the other day or how thinking about it sent sparks racing down his spine or how he’d really like to maybe take Zero out for coffee sometime or—  
Five minutes ago, Zero’s hand somehow wandered to X’s thigh.  
And now, now X’s lips were at Zero’s Adam’s apple, and Zero was naked except for his boxers and socks, and his skin was flushed and beautiful and X tried to figure out how they got into this position and could not figure it out for the life of him. This isn’t how this sort of thing is supposed to go, is it? You don’t just start out kissing in a hall in front of everyone and immediately go to making out on your friend’s couch while nearly naked.  
Well, apparently X did.  
Zero let out a quiet moan, and it sent shivers straight to X’s dick. X trembled against him, sucking at the soft flesh of his throat.  
“Fuck, X,” Zero breathed, tangling his fingers in X’s hair. X hummed against his skin, causing a shudder to ripple through him. “Are—are we gonna…?”  
Images of Zero naked and gasping and trembling and glistening with sweat flashed through X’s mind, and he whimpered. “Do you want to?”  
“God, yes,” Zero replied instantly. He grasped X’s face in both his hands—broad, strong hands, and X wondered what else those hands could do—and kissed him fiercely. “You’re hot, you’re a damn good kisser, I want—” X moved and started to suck on Zero’s earlobe; Zero interrupted himself to choke on a gasp. “I want to see what else your mouth can do, not gonna lie.”  
X giggled and blushed furiously. Zero barely bit back a mischievous grin, pressing another hungry kiss to X’s lips.  
“I’ll—I’ll go south if you do?” Zero added, a faint nervousness tinging his voice.  
X considered this for a moment, trying not to laugh again. If he were to be completely honest with himself, he would admit that he had wondered what Zero’s mouth could do too. “Deal,” he replied.  
Zero’s mouth split into a grin, and he caught X in yet another lustful kiss. His hands moved to tear off X’s shirt, to travel across the skin of his back, downward, downward, downward…  
X yelped when one of Zero’s hands wandered down to his ass and squeezed. “Zero!” he shrieked. Zero balked for a moment before shushing X with his own mouth. “Mmph…”  
A muffled laugh travelled from Zero’s throat into X’s mouth, pouring a faint taste of popcorn and apple over his tongue. X shivered delightedly and tangled his fingers in Zero’s long, long hair. As X kissed the taller boy, Zero unbuttoned his jeans and slowly, ever so slowly, started to tug them off. X wriggled his hips, silently urging him to move faster.  
Snickering, Zero obliged, all but yanking X’s jeans down to his knees. “Excited little shit, aren’t you?”  
The cutest guy in my school is offering to suck my dick. Of course I’m excited, X thought as he pulled his jeans off the rest of the way. He said nothing, however, opting instead to kiss Zero again, because it had become one of his favourite hobbies.  
Zero nipped at X’s lower lip, and X let out a muffled yelp, his hands clenching in Zero’s hair. The blond snickered, his tongue lapping gently at the bite. Shivering, X experimentally moved one hand down the flushed skin of Zero’s bare chest, delighted at the warmth that met his fingers. He followed the slim trail of soft blond hair from Zero’s belly to the waistband of his boxers.  
One fingertip hooked under the waistband—a question.  
Zero bit his lip and slowly, very slowly, nodded. A thrill rushed through X as he tugged Zero’s boxers down his sharp hips, wondering what it felt like to have those bones dig into him. The blond’s erection bounced out of his underwear, and the fact that X was looking at Zero’s cock suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks.  
“That’s a dick,” X said, eloquently.  
Zero punched himself in the mouth to keep from laughing too hard. “Yes,” he squawked. “Yes, that’s my dick. Thank you—for noticing.”  
“Uh-huh. No problem.” X stared at the head of Zero’s cock, dumbfounded.  
It was cute, as far as dicks went. The head was smallish and peeked out ever so slightly from under his foreskin; the shaft wasn’t overwhelmingly veiny, and even hard, it leaned a little to the left. It was… really cute. Crap.  
X peered at it, wondering exactly how difficult it would be to suck. As if sensing that he was being examined, Zero shifted his hips slowly from left to right, as if to remind X that there was a cute person attached to that cute cock.  
As if X needed a reminder. He reached out slowly and curled his fingers around Zero’s erection. Zero gasped softly, letting out the breath in a groan. Tentatively, X began to stroke. A faint whimper passed Zero’s parted lips, and he shook under X’s touches. X felt a rush of excitement at the effect he had on his not-boyfriend, and thus encouraged, he slid off the couch and knelt between Zero’s pale legs.  
“X,” Zero breathed.  
X looked up and met Zero’s lovely blue eyes. Lovely, darkened blue eyes, hungry and wanting, looking more desperate the more X waited to put his cock in his mouth. Zero bit his lip and let out a quiet whine. “X, please....”  
The brunet giggled and did his best not to grin too mischievously as he lowered his head. His lips parted; a ghost of a breath blew across the head of Zero’s cock. Zero yelped. X could have sworn he heard footsteps upstairs, but he ignored them.  
Zero’s cock tasted like... skin. Cute person skin. If he wasn’t mistaken, it also tasted like he’d had a shower in the last eight hours, and his soap was vanilla-scented. Ergo, it smelled like vanilla-tinted, cute person skin. He could get used to that taste.  
X swept his tongue up the underside, humming delightedly in the knowledge that he was, indeed, giving the cutest boy in school a blowjob. Zero whimpered, and not too quietly.  
Those footsteps thumped upstairs again. X hesitated, but only for a moment. He moved up a little, taking the head into his mouth. Meeting Zero’s eyes again, X gently began to suck. Zero’s hand shot forward, and his fingers tangled themselves in X’s hair as if they had minds of their own. A gentle tug that made X’s scalp ache, but in a manner that was almost… sweet? As he sucked and slowly bobbed his head, X wondered if it was possible for the feeling of his hair being slowly pulled out by the roots could be sweet.  
Either way, he liked it. Somewhere very close to the front of his mind, X wondered if there was any chance he would ever explore this newfound enjoyment with Zero. Before he could contemplate this potential further, however, Zero reflexively pushed his head down slightly, and that sent a heated shiver down X’s entire body.  
A moan, muffled by Zero’s cock, made its way out of X’s mouth. Zero’s hand in his hair trembled, and Zero himself made a distinct Noise—something between a grunt and a moan—that X very much wanted to draw out of him again.  
“X... fuck...” Zero shook, and when X looked up again, his head was tilted back, his mouth agape. “Have you done—done this before?”  
X giggled around him. “Nnmph,” was all he could really say without first removing his mouth from the nice-tasting cock between his lips. Sure, he had done some Googling a few weeks back, but that was the only source of information he had until now.  
“Fuck...” Zero whined. “Could—could you go harder?”  
X would have grinned if it were possible. He also would have nodded if it were possible. Neither of those options were available to him, however, so he simply complied. His head bobbed along Zero’s shaft in a steady rhythm while he did his best to keep his tongue moving in time. He kept time surprisingly well, if only because he had a musician for a brother.  
“God, X,” Zero said, thrusting—unintentionally? X wasn’t quite sure, but he had no intent to complain—into X’s mouth. “Would it be w-weird—if I asked for this again?”  
There was almost an entire cock in X’s mouth by the time he blushed the colour of a ripe tomato. He tried to mumble something, quickly remembered his mouth was full, and blushed harder. X would have liked to say that no, it wouldn’t be weird, or that he wouldn’t consider it weird, because this was quite nice, and really, if there was any dick in the neighbourhood that he would have liked to suck more than once, it definitely would have been Zero’s... but Zero’s dick was in the way.  
Zero laughed, and it was strained and his breath caught on a moan partway through, and damn X really wanted to do this again. “I’ll just—shit—ask you later,” he said, his hips trembling.  
X hummed his approval, quickening the bobbing of his head. Zero’s grip in his hair tightened, his hips thrust shallowly, trembling. X sucked harder, an anticipatory shiver rushing down his spine, and curled his hand around Zero’s shaft to pump in tandem with his increasingly eager mouth. He looked up and saw Zero put his own hand over his mouth, his eyes screwed shut, his face contorted—he saw Zero’s stomach tense, and—  
The first squirt of Zero’s cum went straight down his throat just as he was about to breathe, and X started to choke on it before he could even register it had entered his mouth. He pulled away, and promptly received a sore scalp and two more squirts right to the face for his trouble.  
“Shit, X,” Zero gasp-laughed, “sorry about that.” He reached down, his grip on X’s hair loosening considerably, and dabbed at X’s cheek with his boxers.  
“You owe me,” X rasped, only half joking. (There went those footsteps again. X glanced up at the ceiling, nervous.) He wiped his cheek with the back of his hand, experimentally poking his tongue into the thick fluid. Huh. Salty. “Hand me a tissue?”  
“I know I owe you,” Zero said, grinning as he passed X an entire box. “We made a deal, after all.” He bit his lip, and X was abruptly rather distracted by thoughts of doing that for him. “In fact…”  
Zero slid off the couch and knelt beside X. He glanced at X’s mouth. And then at his bare chest. Then, very pointedly, at his crotch. Biting his lip again, he gestured to the couch. X practically jumped back onto the cushions, wriggling in place as Zero pulled down his boxers.  
Somewhere in the back of his mind, X wondered if his own dick was—what? Sufficient? Good-looking? Even he wasn’t entirely sure what worried him. Zero seemed to sense his anxiety, and gently stroked his thigh. X let himself be soothed by Zero’s touches, a slightly drunken grin pulling at his lips.  
“You okay?” Zero asked, kissing his knee.  
X nodded. “Just got distracted by something. Stupid.” Zero replied by biting his knee, and X yelped much, much louder than he should have. “The thing that distracted me was stupid! You’re not stupid. You’re not stupid at all.”  
Zero saved him from rambling further by smirking and brushing a fingertip over the head of his cock. X slapped a hand over his mouth to keep back a cry--holy hell, he wasn’t expecting that, he really, really wasn’t.  
And then Zero tongued it.  
“Z--Zeez--” He’d never called Zero that before. He wasn’t sure why he just called Zero that. It seemed to fit somehow. “Oh man…”  
Zero snickered, tilting his head at X’s erection. “What should I do?”  
X blinked. “Um.” He was hardly a blowjob veteran; how was he supposed to know? “Just… do what you do when, um, when you--”  
“...When I jack off?” Zero asked with a grin.  
Blushing crimson, X nodded. “I mean, obviously you can’t… with the mouth, when you--but you know.”  
Zero bit on his lower lip and X swallowed the urge to just jump him right there. Instead, he slouched back, shifting his hips until he was sitting completely comfortably. The blond stroked X’s thigh thoughtfully and wet his lips.  
“There’s something I want to try first,” Zero whispered, his voice laced with mischief.  
And then he descended on X’s dick until X could feel the back of his throat.  
“Zeez!” X yelped, his voice squeaking high enough that only a dog could hear. Speaking of, he could hear Gospel howl from the back yard.  
“Urk--” Zero pulled away, massaging his throat and looking vaguely green. “Bad idea.”  
“What did you think would happen?” X said with a giggle.  
Zero opened his mouth to reply, and then slowly closed it, a frown crinkling his brow. “I thought it would work,” he said. “I guess that’ll teach me to mimic porn,” he added in an embarrassed mutter.  
X snorted. Sort of. He got about half of the snort out before Zero wrapped his lips around his cock again, and the snort turned into a gurgling moan. This time Zero didn’t try to shove the whole thing into his mouth, thank goodness, instead favoring a tamer, gentler pace.  
Still, Zero grasped the shaft a little more firmly than X was used to, stroking him slow and--ow, rather hard. X flinched with a faint noise of pain, and Zero stopped again. His wide blue eyes were bright with concern, utterly adorable in contrast with his lips still wrapped around the head of X’s cock. He made a small, questioning sound.  
“A little lighter,” X said, his voice squeaky again. “You’re--kind of rough.”  
An apologetic burble reverberated from Zero’s mouth, and--paradoxically--he blushed. He loosened his grip on X until it was more gripping than strangling, and resumed. X found himself utterly fascinated by his motions, his expression, and his sounds. Especially the sounds. Zero moaned as if he was the one with a cute blond on his dick, his eyes half-lidded and face serene and unguarded.  
“Wow,” X breathed. Without thinking, he tangled his fingers in Zero’s hair, resting his hand on Zero’s scalp as he bobbed his head. He didn’t tug, didn’t push, he simply relaxed. Something about it felt so right, and judging by the smile that attempted to pull at Zero’s lips, the blond agreed.  
Zero began to move his head faster, intentionally shifting so that X was rubbing his scalp as he sucked him. X shuddered, his hand clenching in Zero’s long hair. A moan of approval rumbled over his head, pulling another shudder out of him. X’s head tilted back against the couch, his mouth dropping open as he panted.  
“M-more,” he whined, his stomach tightening.  
“Mm,” Zero replied, and his hand stroked just a little more aggressively. X still wasn’t entirely used to how Zero jerked him off, but fuck if that was how he treated himself….  
“You’re--really hot,” X grunted, shaking. “Sh--sh--”  
Zero giggled, his pace faltering slightly. He regained it soon enough, although he occasionally interrupted his own moans with tiny, halting laughs. Bashfully, Zero looked up at X, a grin lighting up his bright eyes.  
X wondered if it was at all odd that he started fantasizing about romantic dinners with this boy while said boy sucked him off.  
“You--you know,” X began, whimpering, “we should--we should go out… sometime…”  
Zero’s pace stuttered, but he quickly resumed, one eyebrow arched. When X didn’t continue, both eyebrows went up, as if to say, “Go on…”  
“I know a few--hngrk--really good places--” X interrupted himself with a startled moan when he felt Zero’s tongue ghost along the slit of his cock. “Where--we could? Get coffee?” X could hear a squeak in his voice. “Or--whatever, if you don’t--coffee.”  
Zero snorted, spluttered, and stopped for a moment to get his bearings. Apologetically, he gave the underside of X’s shaft several slow sweeps of his tongue, then pulled back a bit to kiss the head. “I can go for coffee,” he said, the ghost of a smile tugging at his lips. He wrapped his lips around X again, his eyes closing and his brow furrowing in concentration.  
“Z--Zeez, you’re--you’re killing me, Zeez,” X whined, squirming and trying very, very hard not to buck his hips.  
Zero snickered a little, but otherwise did not break his pace. His head bobbed up and down and up and down and X honestly began to worry about how Zero’s neck would ache after this but he couldn’t think too hard because Zero was sucking and stroking and--and--loving and X felt he would genuinely go berserk if this went on any longer and--his stomach tensed--toes curled--  
\--X tossed his head back--  
\--and let out a loud, undignified yelp. Zero snorted and coughed, wiping X’s--X’s--oh my--from his cheek, with a smirk that could light a bonfire. X cleared his throat, blushing furiously and trying not to think too much about how immensely appealing Zero looked with cum splattered on his smooth skin.  
Then Zero stared at the hand he had wiped himself off with. He met X’s eyes and slowly raised a finger to his mouth.  
“Ffffff,” X said eloquently as Zero licked his hand clean.  
Zero snickered, clambering back up onto the couch beside X. He rested his head on X’s shoulder, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. X smiled to himself, letting his own head fall onto the crown of Zero’s. Absently, he scratched the back of Zero’s neck, a contented sigh spilling from his lungs.  
“That was nice,” X murmured.  
“Mm,” Zero agreed. He pushed himself upright again, pressing a quick kiss to X’s cheek. “So, about that coffee place…”


End file.
